1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting a communication target in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the traffic off-loading coping with a sudden increase in wireless traffic, a variety of approach methods have been provided to cellular mobile communication. As a representative method among the variety of approach methods, a wireless local area network (WLAN) (e.g., Wi-Fi) is in the spotlight.
A WLAN functions can distribute effectively the traffics which are delivered using cellular (wireless) network, to wired network, providing the device with communication link between the device and an access point (AP) connected to the wired network and supporting WLAN. However, the WLAN may still increase traffic load of the wired network.
To solve the above issue, direct communication technology of providing communication within a limited coverage without using a wired network and a cellular network has been gradually expanded and thereby been applied. The direct communication technology may include, for example, Bluetooth performed in a near distance with low power, Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) technology of providing direct communication while using WLAN technology, and FlashLinQ technology that is available in a farther distance than the WLAN and supports a large number of communication devices. The FlashLinQ technology refers to technology of scanning all of the available devices within, theoretically, 1 km, performing communication at a high-speed rate using a P2P scheme with target device. The FlashLinQ technology refers to technology that is similar to Bluetooth, ad-hoc network technology, and the like, but can make a connection between devices further smooth. When the devices are located each other within theoretically, 1 km, the devices may interact and communicate with each other at a high-speed rate. Accordingly, a file may be transmitted and received at a faster and more stabilized rate, and data and the like may be more flexibly shared.